To Love A King
by aLeXaNdRaSaInSbUrY
Summary: Adrienne has always loved The Hobbit and a certain, stubborn king holds a special place in her heart. She had always wished that the story would end differently...with all her heart, you could say. What happens when she actually gets that chance? Will she able to survive the harshness that is Middle Earth? Could she possibly change the inevitable? ( I am so sorry! I really suck


_**A/N Hello my wonderful readers! I am finally getting back into my writing grove! I am starting a Hobbit story, because Thorin just can't seem to leave me alone over the last several weeks. I want to thank everyone who enjoyed my Riddick story and I am happy to announce that there is a sequel in the works! Huzzah! But for now, please enjoy some Middle Earth shennanigans and romance 3**_

* * *

What a shitastic day. Not only did it begin with me almost getting hit by a car, but then my coworkers had deemed it fit to dump a crap load of their own work on my desk.

" _You can get this done, right?"_

" _It's not like you had any plans."_

While it was true that I hadn't planned a whole lot for my evening, the simple thought of relaxing and hardly moving, invoked a sort of bliss that can only be described with crazy hand gestures and non human sounds.

I sighed again, as I finally turned the key to my front door and pushed it open. I had gotten home much later than anticipated. My eyes rolled to look up at my kitchen clock. 10:45pm…ugh. I set my purse down on the counter and ran my fingers through my hair. This was certainly not where I thought I would be, but it was still leaps and bounds from where I started. As much as I bitched and complained, I had a lot to be thankful for: a full time job, my own cozy apartment and food in the fridge. Just a few short years ago, I was worried about which shelter would be open, or where I could scavenge my own meal. After a rough childhood, complete with an alcoholic mother and absent father, I was determined not be another sad sob of a story that could potentially end up on the 5 o'clock news. I had worked my ass off to get to where I am; late nights, early mornings and some almost borderline begging, I had managed to snag a job at a customer service call center. Basically I get abused all day, whilst trying to charm people out of their problems and I get a paycheck out of it. Not glamorous, but it pays the bills.

With the chance of having tomorrow off (depending on if someone calls in sick or not), a small smile formed on my face. I could get some basic cleaning done, do my laundry and set up my appointment schedule for the next couple weeks…. or I could just stay in my pjs all day, eating bad for me food and binge watching The Hobbit.

…. yeah, that sounds better.

I had read that book more times than it should be possible and I am pretty sure I've had to replace my DVD copy at least 2 times. What can I say? It's my favourite world to escape too. I could practically get lost in Middle Earth and Thorin…. ah Thorin. The broody, king dwarf with the intense blue eyes. Even though I knew he was a fictional character, by heart would forever be his.

I quickly ran through my tiny apartment, changing into my comfy sleep wear (that consisted of a dark blue T-Shirt and black yoga pants), I flew into my living room and threw on The Battle of the Five Armies. I had been re-watching the trilogy over the last week and this one was my favourite. I could practically recite the whole movie, word by word.

After a couple of hours, the movie had come to the part that I dreaded the most; the death of the King under the mountain. While my heart wept for both Fili and Kili's deaths, Thorin's hit me the hardest. To try so hard to achieve something, only to have it end in such a tragic way.

I sniffled and patted my wet eyes as I listened to Bilbo beg Thorin to hold on just a little longer.

"If more people…valued home above gold…this world would be a merrier…place…"

"No! No, no, no! Thorin!"

At this point, I was openly weeping (and not the fake actress delicate crap. Like the snot running down my face, huge, puffy, red eyes kind of crying). I was both heartbroken and angry at Thorin. Maybe if he had just fought harder against the gold sickness, or insisted that Azog had come to the entire company, instead of facing him alone…perhaps the Durins would have made it.

As I continued to watch the movie, my eyes were becoming heavy with exhaustion. I fought to stay awake and yawned rather loudly.

"I could save him." I mumbled to no one in particular. "I could save them all. Stubborn dwarf."

As I said the words, a shiver racked down my spine and I was suddenly a little more awake. It was then that I noticed the credits had been rolling.

"Damnit. I wanted see the ending." I shook my head and shut the TV off, stretching as I did so. It was then that I noticed just how quiet the late night had gotten. I shivered again…something felt…. off.

"Don't be silly. You're fine." I shook my head at my own paranoia and sluggishly made my way towards my bed room. I had made it no more than a couple of steps, when a sudden wave of dizziness washed through me.

"Shit." Grabbing the back of my couch, I steadied myself. A fever was starting, as I was beginning to feel sweat begin to form on my brow. I took several deep breaths, but it only seemed to be getting worse. My head began to feel like it was buzzing, with thousands of insects dancing around my skull. It became to much and I fell to my knees, clutching my head. What the hell was going on?

It was then that I first heard it. A voice, starting off softly, was saying words that I had never heard before and couldn't possibly have a hope of understanding.

"S-stop! Please make it stop!" Tears were pouring down my face at the pain. The voice was getting louder and louder. I leaned my head down farther, hoping to relieve some of the pressure and stop the madness. This can't be happening.

As suddenly as it had started, it just suddenly…stopped. I was left gasping for air, but I felt like my mind was my own again. I didn't dare open my eyes right away, just in case I was fooling myself and the headache would come back in full force. I took a couple of huge breaths and let my hands down on the ground, grass running through my fingers.

Wait… _GRASS_!?

My green eyes flew open and I pushed some of my blond hair out my eyes, raising my head to look around.

 _Toto, we are definitely not in Kansas anymore._

Rolling hills of green stretched for miles. Inside the hills were small, little wooden doors and cobble stones lined the sides, making crude streets. There was no way….no freaking way….

Hobbiton.

Had the hell did I end up in New Zealand? It was across the world from Canada! I sat up and whipped my head around. Yup, definitely not my apartment anymore. My breathing was starting to become erratic. What the hell had happened?

I ran my hands over my knees as my mind raced to come up with a plausible explanation. After several tense moments, I had come to the conclusion that I had died. Yep, that I had to be it. I ate a bad sandwich or something, went batshit crazy and keeled over.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

My neck just about snapped at how fast I turned to look over my shoulder, looking for the owner of the questioning voice. My face paled and my mouth hung open.

"You look as if you've had a fright!"

My vision began to swim as panic began to set in. No…this wasn't real. It couldn't be…. _HE_ couldn't be. Standing in front of me, was none other than Bilbo Baggins.

"I…. I uh…" Words were hard.

"Miss?" He asked gently again, taking the pipe out of his mouth. Bless him, he looked genuinely concerned.

"I think I am going to faint."

The last thing I saw, before promptly passing out, was the little man leaping towards me, trying to catch me before I hit the ground.

 _Yep…batshit crazy._

* * *

 ** _A/N There is chapter one! Let me know what you guys think. Don't be shy and leave a review! I love reading them :)_**


End file.
